As Long As You Love Me
by BeliebinGrande
Summary: All it took was a simple comment. And it lead to nothing but romance.


**Hey! Now, I know I keep writing stories but they just keep popping into my mind and I can't resist posting them. :) Now, this story is based on Eve's match with Alicia Fox on Superstars back in the December of 2010, and where CM Punk used to be a commentator and he was commentating on Eve's match. What he said inspired me on writing a story. :) Please, please, please, please give me FEEDBACK! :) Tell me if I should continue this story or make it a one shot. :) **

* * *

She walked backstage with a giant cheery smile on her face. She just won her match against Alicia Fox, which was great. It was a great match and Eve Torres was glad it wasn't a two minute match. No, it was more like a ten minute match. That's exactly what bothered her. The divas didn't get enough time on television. Sure, they got paid the same amount as the superstars, maybe even less but the problem was that most of the divas division spent their time backstage, sitting around and doing nothing.

Sighing, the diva entered the locker room. All the divas were in there, changing and putting their stuff into their suitcases.

"Great match, Eve. You did awesome," Kelly Kelly complimented and Eve hugged her.

"Thanks, Barbara." She smiled as she headed towards her locker to get her things out.

"She didn't do _that_ great. Just because she won doesn't mean she had a great match," Maryse insulted.

Kelly Kelly rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? You're just cranky because you haven't had a match in weeks. You crave for admiration and attention. But trust me, girl. Sticking your butt out when you walk, isn't gonna get you any attention."

"I don't crave for admiration. I _have_ admiration. For your information," Maryse said as she gave Kelly a dirty look before she grabbed her bag and left the room.

Eve shrugged. "She's just jealous."

"I know. Anyways, did you hear what CM Punk said when he was in commentary?" Kelly turned to Eve.

"No, what'd he say?" Eve said, taking her ring gear shorts off.

"That he wants to propose to you or hit you with a coal shovel… something like that," Kelly reminded her.

"Oh… that," Eve remembered. She suddenly chuckled.

"What's so funny? He likes you!" Kelly exclaimed.

"No he does not! He was just.. kidding around. You know, being himself," Eve said as she finished adjusting her shorts just a bit lower than her waist.

"Eve, come on. You heard him. And by the way, I wonder why he wants to hit you in the face with a shovel. Have you ever done anything bad to him?"

"Me? Done anything bad? In your dreams. Besides, I don't think I'm his type," Eve said, putting on a white shirt with the Chicago Cubs sign across the front.

"Well, I have a question for you. Is he _your_ type?" Kelly said, arching an eyebrow.

Eve hesitated. Then she just shrugged, picking up her bag and heading for the door.

* * *

His eyes caught sight of her. A tiny smile on her face as she walked down the corridors of the hall; he assumed she was leaving the arena already.

Running a hand through his short bronze hair, CM Punk turned around towards her and she saw him, her gaze meeting his.

"Congrats on your match victory tonight. You did great," he complimented and she smiled wider.

"I'm sure you had a very nice view since you were sitting down a few feet away," she said as she arched a brow.

He smiled, looking down and then his eyes met hers again.

"I sure did."

She walked a little closer and he did the same, their bodies a foot away from touching.

"So.. hit me in the face with a coal shovel, huh?" she asked with a cocky smirk and he chuckled.

"I was kidding," he said, the smile now plastered on his face not dissolving. Not until she left his presence.

Eve nodded. "I'm sure you were."

They both laughed. "Yeah."

"And.. what was the the other part?" Eve asked.

Clearly, she knew the answer, but she was teasing him, and the blush on his face made her want to continue.

She raised an eyebrow and Punk licked his lips, his lip ring sparkling as soon as it hit the light.

"I think you said.. propose to me? Why won't you do it right now?" Eve said, tilting her head, the wicked smile not leaving her face.

Punk blushed wilder and he punched her shoulder playfully. "Stop it."

His smile turned into a smirk and she laughed.

"I'm just kidding around with you, Punk. You did great on commentary, by the way. Keep it up."

She waved and continued walking off as CM Punk's gaze followed her until she was out of sight.


End file.
